Kevin Beam
Kevin Beam is an experienced pilot Hero and a member of Hero Recon Team. Biography Rookie Life Beam was created right after the Ordeal of Fire and needed no testing at all because right after he came out of the Assembly Tower, he threw a bomb at a villain who broke out of his jail cell. Professor Zib saw Beam's potential as an explosives expert. He was drafted into Hero Recon Team, and has been in that team ever since. His first mission was to apprehend a crook who was selling illegal drugs in Makuhero City, and Beam captured the crook within an hour of leaving his Hero Craft. After numerous missions, Beam was given full Hero status. A New Hero With Beam being awarded Hero status, he decided to attend pilot training. He passed the training, and got his own Hero Craft. Beam custom painted his Hero Craft to strike fear into all villains and put hope into the hearts of civilians. Soon, he met Natalie Breez, and instantly they were friends. They talked about old missions and other Heroes, but soon, Beam had to go. He went on his first mission as a full Hero. He was going to arrest a rogue Hero, Percy Switchblade. Switchblade was a rookie from Omega 5 Team, and he was infected by a fungus which destroyed his internal nervous system. He was fast, but Beam was faster. Both were experts at parkour and were soon at the top of a spaceport. The two Heroes fought on, but Switchblade seemed tired. Beam was hit with a metal bar that Switchblade found and was knocked out. Beam found out later that Switchblade had jumped off the roof, killing himself in the process. Breakout At Breakout, Beam was talking to Breez and a new rookie, Katie Claw. Claw was also in Hero Recon Team like Beam because of her potential of combat strategy. Then, an alarm sounded. Beam and Claw went to Hero Recon Headquarters and recieved their missions. Beam traveled to Idoriana, an ice planet, to capture Rock Smasher. Beam captured his assigned villain, and was able to capture three more by the end of Breakout. Brain Attack When Beam found that Claw was killed, he was shocked. Claw was his best friend. He was in grief for a few weeks, but Ice Viper told him that brain creatures were attacking, and Beam stepped up to the challenge. He powered up his Hero Craft and flew off. He was to gas bomb any Brains he saw. First, he had to drop a few Hero teams to their positions, but then he was off. None of the Brains stood a chance against the bombs. Then, Beta 12 Team called for help. Beam was dispatched. Beta 12 was at a supermarket, and only two members were alive. The remaining members got on Beam's Hero Craft, and Beam gas bombed the Brains. Abilities and Traits Kevin Beam is an experimental Hero created exclusively for the Hero Recon Team, and is an explosives expert. He is very much like Michael Ice Viper, and in a way is Ice Viper's clone. He has really fast reflexes, and is prepared to die fighting. Powers and Equipment In his 2.0 upgrade, he used a huge machine gun, and during Breakout he used a grenade launcher. But when the Brain Attack occurred, he decided to use a silver blade. He is gold, with an orange core, and has silver hands and feet. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Gold Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes Category:Pilots